Cinderella story, what about the prince?
by Szundu35
Summary: What if "Cinderella" was told from a different point of view? Soul as the storyteller... "Soul what kind of story did you tell her?" "Oh, just another classic!"


A long time ago in a galaxy far far away... Heck no! Um... And thus began our story... No that's not right! ... Wait I got it! Once upon a time. That's it! So...

Once upon a time there lived a prince (me) in a faraway kingdom (if you ask me in the middle of nowhere) and was really alone. When I mean alone, I mean it. This prince was named Soul and was going to get crowned in a week or so. But before that, he had to get married. Why? I have no idea, but the prince (me) had to do it anyway...I remember that time! I remember that my father made a big Ball for me to find a princess...

I was waiting in my room, it was quiet frustrating that I had to choose the person I must live with my whole life at one ball. I mean that's just a party, and I'll need to go flirt with all those girls that all are admiring me... But that's how life goes. If I don't do it I'll never become king and if my father dies no one will sit on the throne and that will be a disaster. So, either that or the kingdom in disaster... Hmm... Decisions, decisions...

I heard a faint knock and my father stepped in my room.

- Son, tomorrow at the ball, you have to look good. That's why the tailor is here to make you the perfect suit.

I sighted. Oh god, I can feel that today's going to be a long day.

I got up and the tailor got in my room. He had black hair with three weird stripes on the left side of his head. His golden eyes were looking in a neutral way, like as if he didn't care about anything.

- Good day, your highness. - he bowed - I'm Death the Kid, and I'm going to make for your highness the best suit ever.

- Good day, Death the Kid.

He took measurements and then he began to make the suit. I won't describe the whole process, since it would be too long.

After he finished he bowed and told me he'll make it ready for tomorrow.

The day after, a few hours before the Ball, I got visited by the barber who shaved me and made my hair. He had shocking blue hair and was WAY TOO LOUD! Then I slipped into my suit. It was a black pinstripe suit with red shirt and black tie under it. I liked it. I put on my shoes and walked out of the comfort of my room.

I took a deep breath and prepared myself to talk to all those girls. You know it feels weird when you're the ONLY guy at a Ball ( except for the staff) and ALL the girls want to be with you... So I need to prepare myself mentally for that.

I took a last deep breath and stepped into the light of the Ballroom. I opened my eyes and... Saw the indescribable! There were more than a hundred girls in the room! I swear it looked like some kind of an ocean of girls!

I gulped and felt a sweat drop sink down the side of my face... Oh man! I'm doomed!

Then...

The entrance doors opened... To reveal the girl that arrived late...

She wore a nice white ballroom gown that had little flowers all over. She had a slim waist and I could almost imagine myself dancing with her. Her dress had an off-shoulder kind of top that had lace all around. She didn't have any jewellery. Her face was a nice heart shape and she had rosy cheeks. If she had make-up on, than it was so light that we couldn't see it. I looked in her eyes and was shocked by their color. It was a beautiful shade of emerald green, a shade I never saw before. Her hair was a natural light brown and she had bangs. She tied her hair in a bun on her head, only letting two strands of hair falling out each side of her face.

Forgetting about the huge crowd of girls, I walked right in front of her. When I got close to her she, ashamed, looked down at the ground, bowing.

- I- I'm sorry to be late, your highness. I- - I cut her off by offering her my hand

- May I have this dance? - she blinked than accepted the offer

I kissed her hand ( like we are supposed to do) and pulled her in for a dance. I smiled at her and, when she smiled back, my heart began to ache and my breathing became quicker. I felt a *ping!* from somewhere in between my heart and my stomach, and felt my ears heat up.

When the song became slower I pulled her closer and put both of my hands on her waist. She looked shocked at first, but she put her hands around my neck.

- Princess, what is your name? My name is Soul, even though you might know it already.

- My name is M- - we heard the clock ring midnight

Before I knew it she slipped out of my hands and ran away. I ran after her and yelled

- Wait up! What's wrong? Hey! - she didn't turn back

She got down the stairs and hopped in a carriage that dashed away. Then...

My brain finally processed the information. I liked her. She might just be the ONE. But I will never see her again. After thinking that my heart suddenly felt empty and really heavy ( I mean if it's EMPTY how can it be HEAVY?). I was about to give up and return to the party, when something, shining in the moonlight, caught my eyes. I rushed down the stairs, only to find a glass slipper... WHAT?! A _GLASS_ slipper?! This is weird! But... The only person it could belong to was... That girl.

I ran inside and went to announce something.

- You may leave my ladies, because for your information, I found the suitable lady amongs you all.

I heard a ton of different reactions, some made a shocked expression, some looked jealous and I saw a black haired girl sight in relief. I saw two girls storm out of the castle, the taller dirty blonde haired one pulling a, giggling, bleach blond. A small lady trailing them looked back and made an insane face. Her yellow eyes popped out and she growled.

After what it seemed like an eternity, everyone left. Then my father came up to me.

"So, son who is this young lady? May I see her?"

"Well... actually it was that small girl that ran out of the castle..."

He looked shocked and his jaw fell revealing his shark teeth. Then he composed himself and ran his hand through his white hair, he only did that when he was thinking.

"And how do you expect to find her?" he asked defeated

"With this!" I shoved him the slipper

Again, he looked shocked, but I just left him there and went in my room. Now, I feel really good! My heart is pounding quickly in my chest and I feel a light blush appear on my face, shoving my emotions.

I don't know how I fell asleep, but I found myself dancing with her again. She wore the same outfit and me too. When I pulled her closer, she accepted and... When we were only an inch away from each other... I woke up.

I breathed out and changed I to my normal clothes.

I went down to look for my servant, Harvar. I told him what happened and a few hours later we began to go into every house and make girls try on the shoe.

We searched for three days, and when we arrived at one of the last houses I was feeling really hopeless.

"Good day, Madame. Are there any ladies in this house?" asked Harvar when the door opened

That small lady opened it, the one that made that ugly face the other day.

"Yes indeed, you may come in."

We went in the house and saw the tall dirty-blonde haired girl and the smaller blonde. The taller one sat down and tried the shoe on, it didn't fit her. The blonde tried too, but it didn't fit either.

"Is there any other lady in the house?" asked Harvar

"Oh, her? She wouldn't go to the ball, she's only cleaning! And her clothes are ugly!"

"Doesn't matter. We still need her to try it on." said Harvar firmly

"Okay... HEY YOU! LIL'CINDERELLA?!"

"M- my name isn't Cinderella. I'm Maka." a shy girl stepped out of the kitchen

She wore tore and patched up clothes, but she was beautiful. I unconsciously smiled at her.

She sat down on the chair and quietly slipped in the shoes... That fitted her perfectly! We were there in a dead silence. The two other girls in disgust and jealousy, the small one with an insane look, Harvar with a neutral expression and me with a half smile. She, herself sat there quiet looking at her hands.

"I-I guess you found me..." she then said looking up at my with a shy smile that almost killed me

My heartbeat was so fast I thought I was going to die in a heart attack. Then... My legs moved on their own and I pulled her in a hug. I picked her up in bridal style and went out, not bothering to look back.

"So what's your name finally?" I asked her nuzzling her

"I-I'm Maka."

"Nice name."

A few days later, we said our vows and I slowly pulled her in for a kiss. I took a long look at her and she smiled at me. I then cupped her face in my hands and planted a soft kiss in her lips.

"I love you." I whispered

"I love you too." she whispered back

I smiled and we went home, in our castle.

And we lived happily ever af-

"Hey, Soul! Dinner's ready!"

"I'm coming!"

"Hey daddy! Can you tell me another story after?"

"Of course, my sweetie!"

"But from the prince's point of view!"

She giggled and left the room.

"Soul what kind of story did you tell her?"

"Oh, just another classic!"

"I hope you didn't put yourself in it...AGAIN!"

"Of course not!"

Maka left the room.

"Where was I... Oh I know! ' And we lived happily ever after!'"


End file.
